When The Sun Rises Again
by SunGoddess24
Summary: Amaterasu's power has been sealed away for many generations after a rough battle with a new enemy. But that enemy rises again and now 15 year old Rena must take the job of being the new sun goddess when she finds an old necklace! May have some pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The form of a bloody, beaten wolf stood out from the shadows. Its breaths were shallow and its whole figure shook. But its golden eyes locked on one place in the darkness. The wolf lifted its head slightly when figures started to arise from the darkness and surrounded the wolf. The first demon stood to its right. It appeared to be a large spider whose scent reeked of dead flowers and decay. The spider swayed from side to side, as if taunting the wolf but the snow white beast held its ground.

The next figure jumped down out of nowhere with a loud crash. Flames erupted from its feet when it landed, only giving a short amount of time to see what it really was. A large bull covered in a crimson armor with evil eyes that glowed a bright red.

Next appeared a dark figure that could not be made out. It was on four legs and about nine tails were counted, red eyes glared at the wolf that was still standing even with its current injuries.

The next demon topped all of it, its presence made those of the weak of heart lose control. The other demons backed off to show respect for the newcomer. The ground started to crack which caught the wolf's attention. It mustered up what strength it had and jumped away but suddenly collapsed at the spot it jumped to. The ground eventually broke and a figure spun out of the ground. An overwhelming sense of evil erupted from just that one demon. The wolf laid at its current spot, exhausted and ready to give up. Its snow white coat had red splotches covering it and its wild eyes were full of fear as the demon's one of many heads leaned in. The head was still shrouded in darkness as was the other ones but the wolf recognized each and every one of the demons. When the head was close, the wolf gawked at the smell of rotten corpses becoming stronger. Then the demon spoke in a low, dark tone.

'_Origin of all that is good and mother to us all, you have beaten me in the past but it looks like you have fallen at last.'_ The wolf's breathing became heavier as it was struggling to get up. Blood dripped to the ground in light drops but the wolf's condition was far too serious. The demon's heads reared back seeing the wolf has strength to stand. But it gave an evil laugh seeing that they already won. Without hesitation, each if the heads lunge forward and everything goes black.

Rena sits up in her bed with heavy breaths. She wiped her forehead and glanced around her room to see that everything was in place. She sighs and swings her legs over her bed.

"That same dream…no," She grips her head remembering the bloody wolf and the demons surrounding it. "It was a nightmare. Every night it happens." Rena trailed off into her thoughts before a knock appeared on her door.

"Rena, you will be late if you don't hurry."

"Yes mother!" Rena calls back. Her mother's footsteps disappear into the hallway. Rena stands up and stretches, deciding to get the thought about the dream out of her head.

"I can't be thinking about that right now, today is the school's art show." Rena glances over to her covered drawing. "And I don't want to lose focus!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rena impatiently taps her pencil against her desk, waiting for the school day to end. She glances out the window to see them setting up for the art show but that made her even more impatient.

'_5 more minutes, 5 more minutes.' _She said over and over again in her head. Her pencil tapping became a bit louder but the teacher didn't seem to notice. Rena's friend peered over her shoulder and stared at her many doodles on her paper before sighing.

"Rena, why are you so restless?" Rena watches the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking and responded to her friend.

"The school art contest is today and I'm a bit nervous." Her friend smiles and pats her head lightly.

"It's ok, you're an awesome painter. I'm sure it will be fine." Rena relaxes a bit hearing the reassurance from her friend.

"Thanks." A few moments after Rena said those words, the bell rang and Rena gathered up her things quickly and dashes out the door. Rena's friend stands at her desk and chuckles while shaking her head. Rena makes it to her locker and quickly places her things in it. But she was doing it too quickly. Some books and papers fell out of the locker making Rena cuss under her breath. As she bends down to pick it up, a figure approaches her.

"Do you need help with that Ma Cherie?" Rena looks up to see a tall Blonde. His hair was about shoulder length that draped over a black jacket. He wasn't wearing a school uniform so he must be a visitor.

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you." The man bent down in front of Rena and helped her pick up the books. Rena glanced at him as she was picking up the books. He wasn't familiar and this was a small town so Rena knew almost everybody. The man caught her gaze and smiled to her. Rena blushed lightly and looked back down to the books. He eventually broke the silence.

"So, what is your name?"

"Oh, it's Rena Tagore." He smiles again.

"My name is Ushiwaka, but you can call me Waka." It was now that Rena noticed it but he had a slight French accent when he spoke. But something about his name seemed familiar. Rena shook herself back to reality when they picked everything up. She put the books in properly this time and bowed to Waka.

"Thank you for your help." Rena immediately turns and trots off to her next destination. Watches Rena as she runs along but once she goes around the corner his expression becomes serious.

'_Is she….the one?'_

….

Rena trots breathlessly into the gym where some off the artists have already gathered.

"Made it." She says holding her hand to her chest. But as she was resting, someone bumped into her and dropped all of their art supplies. Rena didn't pay attention to who she bumped into since she was more worried about herself.

"Ow, dammit…" When Rena rubs her side, a loud voice erupts through the gymnasium.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU MADE ME DROP EVERYTHING!" Rena immediately stands up and gets into the boy's face.

"Well you're the one who ran into me!"

"But you're the one who was standing there like an idiot!" The two of them argued back and forth for quite a while, drawing eyes on them from all the other children and adults. In the middle of their ordeal, a man approaches from behind the boy and lifts him by his collar. Rena was still glaring at the boy before he does lift him up and she looks to see who it is. To her surprise, it was the blonde boy from before.

"W-Waka!" Rena says surprised. Waka smiles to her once again.

"Hello again, Rena." The boy that Waka picked up started to squirm out of his grip until Waka speaks up. "Issun, you know better than to blame an innocent girl for something you did." The so called Issun glared back at Waka but the blonde gave him a serious stare. Issun's expression softened and he looked back to Rena.

"Is she the one?" Before Issun could say anymore, Waka began to carry him outside along with a few shouts from Issun. Rena stood at her current spot, lost in her thoughts.

'_What does he mean by…the one?' _ Rena pulled herself back to reality remembering where she was. She started to trot off to the place where her painting was set up.

_Meanwhile…_

"You better not be wrong about this you stupid prophet!" Issun yells at Waka, who was calmly leaning on the wall.

"I'm pretty sure, my little bouncing friend," his tone turns more serious. "The look in her eyes…it just has to be her." Issun calms down a bit seeing the prophet was getting serious.

"She has grown a lot though, I remember seeing her as a baby but has it been that long..?" Waka chuckles.

"Indeed, but that look in her eyes has never changed. I wonder how her grandfather is doing." Issun lets out a huff before turning around.

"I have to go anyway, why don't you give her grandfather a visit." Issun waves at the blonde as he walks back to the gym. Waka smiles a bit.

"Maybe I should."


End file.
